


Artful Epiphany

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demiromantic Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Established Axel/Roxas, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: In the aftermath of becoming a Keyblade wielder and getting Sora back, Naminé still thinks she isn't loved. Will a gift from a certain black haired girl give her literal strength? And can she Xion, Roxas, and Axel defeat the Demon Tide Heartless?
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a birthday gift to myself in late February. I hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It had taken a year and the combined might of everyone connected to Sora's heart to bring him back and defeat Braig. Although reluctant to admit it, this also included Naminé herself. It hit her especially hard when Riku performed the Keyblade Bequeathing cermony with her after she awoke in her new body.

"Why me?" she'd asked Riku as they flew in the Gummy Ship on the way to Yen Sid's Tower after Sora first disappeared. "I'm not strong like you or Sora."

"You have your own strength, Naminé. We're going to need your integrity, compassion, and kindness if we want to bring Sora back." 

Riku's aquamarine eyes met Naminé's sky blue ones as he summoned Braveheart, his Keyblade. Turning it hilt side up, he held it out to Naminé, who hesitated for a moment before grasping it.

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

From there, Naminé had been taught how to use the Keyblade in training sessions with Kairi and Axel that were supervised by Yen Sid. Merlin had also taught her magic spells, and she became particularly adept at using ice magic.

Her white & wood colored Keyblade, Tabula Rasa, reminded her of a blank slateboard. With this weapon, she drew herself a new destiny as one of the denizens of light.

Yet, Naminé felt uneasy since Sora's welcome back birthday party. Sure, she and everyone else had been glad for Sora's return. She even got her long awaited "Thank you" from him at the party when they had the chance to speak privately. Despite that & what Riku said at her Bequeathing, Naminé couldn't shake the thought that Sora and the others only appreciated her for what she did, not who she was.

Naminé mulled over this laying in her sky blue bed in her and Xion's room in Twilight Town's old mansion. The mansion had been graciously presented to them, Roxas, and Axel by Diz as atonement for his behavior toward them. With the exception of the basement, the entire mansion had been refurbished and redecorated to their liking. Naminé and Xion had become close friends, while Roxas and Axel had been dating since they defeated Xehanort.

Xion and Naminé's room had elements of both of their owners. There was a small white piano for Naminé in one corner that Aerith had taught her to play. Light blue walls were covered in Xion's photographs and Naminé's watercolor pencil sketches. A black dresser drawer was covered in Xion's seashell collection as well as some hair brushes, Xion's blue she/her pronoun pin, and Xion's smart phone.

"Still in bed, Naminé?" asked Xion, her raven black hair poking in the doorway. She had a tray in her hands containing plate of fresh chocolate chip pancakes, orange juice, and silverware. They smelled sweet and delicious. Naminé's stomach growled and she sat up as Xion walked in the room and went to her.

"What's the occasion?" Naminé knew Xion only made her favorite pancakes when something was up. 

"You've seemed sad lately. I'd thought these might cheer you up."

Naminé gave Xion a small smile and thanked her as the tray was placed in her lap. She picked up the knife and fork and ate quietly as Xion went to the dresser drawer. Xion rummaged before discreetly taking something out and turning to hide it behind her back. 

Naminé was curious even as she admired how pretty Xion looked in her black double button shirt, matching belt, and white skirt. Not to mention, the black & beige boots. 

At first, Naminé was just happy for Xion because she finally got to wear the clothes she wanted and be addressed as the girl she knew herself to be. Now, there was something more.

Naminé was demi-romantic and mostly experienced aesthetic attraction. After bonding with Xion in the past year, she was starting to feel romantic feelings stir.

"Earth to Nami."

Naminé blinked as she heard Xion's voice and saw that she was standing directly by her bedside. Her hands were still behind her back.

"Is there something bothering you? If you want to talk, I'll listen."

Talk about crushing on Xion and possibly lose her as a friend? A friend that she never thought she could have? No, thank you. 

Naminé shook her head.

"So..." Xion said shyly. "I made you something."

Xion held out her hands to reveal a blue five pointed star made from blue Thalassa shells. Naminé moved the tray off her lap and took the Wayfinder charm in her hands. It was small, smooth, and had a hole to attach a chain to.

"Is this for my Keyblade, Xion?"

"Yes, but it doesn't have to be. You could also wear it as a necklace if you want to."

Naminé sighed as she tried to hand back the Wayfinder charm. 

"Thanks Xion, but I don't deserve this. I may have the Keyblade, but I'm no hero and I'm nobody important. I'm just a witch making up for her past mistakes."

Xion shook her head in disbelief and gently pushed Naminé's hand back. "That's not true. You are hero that tries her best to do what's right, just like me. You are important because you bring people together."

"Exactly, Xion. I'm needed for what I can do, not who I am."

Xion started to reply, but was interrupted by her smart phone ringing with her ringtone, "Musique pour la tristesse de Xion". The sad yet beautiful piece had been composed for her by Naminé.

Axel's spiky red locks filled the screen and the sound of Roxas grunting and swinging his Keyblades could be heard in the background. "We've got Demon Tide Heartless at the Station Plaza!" he yelled. "We need backup now!" His green eyes barely glanced offscreen before a swarm of Heartless surged toward him. The screen cut off as Axel screamed.

"There's no time to waste!" yelled Xion, running to the closet and pulling out her old Organization XIII coat. She might not be a Nobody anymore, but the coat still gave her the ability to travel through corridors of darkness. After the battle with Xehanort, Xion never wanted to wear it again unless it was an emergency.

Quickly donning the coat, Xion summoned a dark corridor to take them to Station Plaza before summoning her orange and gold Keyblade called Treasured Memories.

Come on, Naminé!" After Naminé quickly summoned her Keyblade & attached the Wayfinder charm, she and Xion dove into the darkness to save their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little calm before the battle begins.

Naminé and Xion emerged from the portal just in time to see Roxas save Axel from the clutches of a wave of Demon Tide Heartless. Roxas yelled as he swung his Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The Demon Tide briefly broke apart to release Axel before regrouping to join three other waves that swarmed Station Plaza's wide open area. 

Both Axel and Roxas were on the steps of the large train station Central Station, which was roofed by a clock tower with a golden clock face and two golden bells sticking out on its horned sides. The air had a cloying scent reminiscent of tar.

"Ugh, this literally stinks." Axel wrinkled his nose and winced slightly as Roxas helped him to his feet. Naminé and Xion ran in front the pair as all the Demon Tides swelled toward them like a dark, massive ocean wave.

"Stop!" Both girls pointed their Keyblades at the wave and cast a time spell. The tips of their weapons emitted a flash of light and the wave froze in place.

"That won't hold for long. We need a plan." Xion turned towards her as they huddled around each other.

"Axel, are you alright?" Naminé's blue eyes stared at the redhead with concern.

"Nothing a little kiss from Roxie can't heal." Axel grinned as Roxas blushed. "Come on Ax, this is serious." 

He still smiled and kissed Axel on the lips as he gave him a potion. "We're dating, so don't go dying on me." 

"That's my line." Axel downed the potion and his wounds healed. Standing tall, he summoned his translucent yellow-orange Keyblade Flame Liberator and changed it to his spiked red chakrams.

"We need to find the core and take this down."

"Is there even one?" Naminé couldn't see a thing other than the wave's darkness and many glowing yellow eyes.

"We might have to make it show up." Roxas summoned his Keyblades again. "Let's keep it in the open area and hit it hard and fast."

"Roger that. On the count of three, Roxas casts Blizzaga and we run into the open area and attack."

Everyone eyed the giant wave and braced themselves.

"One..."

Naminé suddenly noticed that her Keyblade's appearance had changed since attaching the charm Xion made. The charm was attached to an ocean blue keychain which connected to the hilt.

One half of the hilt was in the shape of a white spiral while the other half is in formed into an arctic blue graphite. The shaft was also arctic blue and resembled a graphite color pencil. Finally, the beige yellow teeth of the Keyblade resembled the bristles of a fan paint brush. 

"Two.."

Somehow, Naminé felt its name was Artful Epiphany. Not only because of how it looked, but how Xion often served as Naminé's artistic muse and personal inspiration. Xion was the one who suggested that Naminé learn piano when she was too racked with guilt and nightmares to draw for a while. 

In turn, Naminé encouraged Xion's interest in photography, especially after Xion saw the photo of Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Xion wanted to make sure she, her friends, and their special moments wouldn't be forgotten again. 

Xion saw Naminé as a person. Everyone else did too, even if she didn't always see it. Naminé wanted to protect them and herself so they could continue to exist and live.

"Three!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four heroes fight and two girls admit their feelings.

"Blizzaga!"

Having two Keyblades, Roxas' could cast a spell twice if he wanted to. Normally, he preferred to conserve magic and just attack physically. Today was definitely an exception.

The combined force of both spells froze the wave in a barrier of ice just as the Time spell wore off. The wave barely plunged down toward them as the spell hit, buying the heroes extra seconds to run. Once they were in the open area of the square, Xion used a Mega Ether to restore everyone's magic power to full.

Brandishing their weapons, each of them found themselves squaring off with one Demon Tide each as the wave unfroze and split apart. Each Demon Tide was made up of a swarm of small black Shadow Heartless with glowing yellow eyes, round heads, and small claws.

"Divide and conquer, eh? Someone's getting cocky!" Axel blocked a Demon Tides ' swipe with a chakram and did a firey uppercut with the other. A dozen Shadows disappeared with the blow before the Demon Tide charged at Axel. He blocked the attack with his chakrams and then attacked again.

"Grr, these things are getting annoying!" Even with twice the Keyblade power, Roxas was having a hard time widdling down his Demon Tide. It was flinging Shadows at him, forcing him on the defensive with dodge rolls. 

Naminé and Xion were cartwheeling and air gliding to avoid being attacked as the Demon Tides dove underground and sprung up underneath them. Occasionally, Naminé fired off blizzard spells while Xion attacked with fire ones. After a while, the heroes were feeling weary. However, the Demon Tides were forced to go on the defensive.

Soaring into the air, the Demon Tides swirled around and around until they became one giant icy blue tornado. The temperature dropped considerably and the heroes were forced to air glide to avoid the giant chunks of hail raining down from the Demon Tide 's funnel.

Daring to glide as close to the tornado as she could, Naminé squinted and caught a glimpse of a round, blue glowing core in the center of the funnel. 

"We need to fly into the tornado! We can attack the core there and finish this thing off!"

"Good idea, Nami! We should try to combine our powers to hit it all at once!" Xion looked at Naminé and she nodded.

"Sweet! Me and Roxas have something new for 'em! Wanna go for it, Roxie?" Axel grinned over at his boyfriend, who smirked and replied, "Let's kick their asses."

Roxas then flew over to Axel, their Keyblades vanishing before they took each other's hands. As Naminé and Xion's Keyblades disappeared and Xion took her hand, Naminé felt blood rush to her cheeks at the contact and would've looked at anywhere but Xion if she hadn't addressed her. 

"Ready, Naminé?" 

Looking at Xion's face, Naminé saw that Xion's cheeks were a light pink and her blue eyes were shining with trust and unspoken emotion as she smiled. She never looked more beautiful.

"Yes." Naminé smiled back and the two glided upward alongside Roxas and Axel. Still holding hands, Roxas and Axel and Naminé and Xion nimbly dodged the hail as they flew into the top of the funnel and down towards the core.

Chilling winds and hail blew all around them as the boys and the girls flew to opposite sides of the funnel. Roxas and Axel squeezed their clasped hands and a giant red, orange, and peach colored Keyblade appeared in them. The keychain resembled one of Axel's spiked chakrams.

At the same time Roxas and Axel summoned their combined Keyblade, Naminé and Xion did the same. Naminé's half had a tan hilt with orange stripes and incomplete guard. The completed part was white that gradually became yellow and the teeth resembled a sandy spiral shellshell.

Xion's half had a blue graphite hilt with green stripes and an incomplete guard. The completed part was purple that became magenta and the teeth resembled a light pink fanned paintbrush. The keychain was the charm Xion made for Naminé.

The boys and the girls locked eyes with each other and nodded.

"Hahhhhh!" yelled Roxas and Axel.

"Yahhhh!" yelled Naminé and Xion.

Roxas and Axel flew from the left to slice the core as Naminé and Xion did so from the right.

Cracks appeared in the core and a loud shriek erupted from the Demon Tide as the core shattered. The giant tornado disappeared and a big glowing heart floated into the sky and vanished.

"Ah-choo!" Axel sneezed, shivering and rubbing his arms despite the warmth that returned to the air. "Man, I could use a warm elixir!" The four air glided back down to the Station Plaza steps.

"Awww Flamesilocks is cold." Xion smiled at Axel as Naminé and Roxas laughed.

"Since you're wearing that warm comfy black coat, I guess you won't mind my attack hug!"

"Sure, Ax- ahh!" Xion laughed joyfully as Axel literally flew at Xion and hugged her tightly from the side. Roxas did the same from behind, while Naminé hugged Xion from the other side.

They stayed like that for a while. As she felt Xion's arm around her shoulders, Naminé never wanted the warmth to end. 

"Naminé."

Naminé suddenly noticed that Axel and Roxas had stepped off to the side. Naminé was the only one still hugging Xion.

"Ah!" Naminé leaped back from Xion, turning bright red.

"S-sorry!" 

"Don't apologize. I liked hugging you." Xion smiled and blushed, her cheeks as pink as the sunset.

Naminé stepped towards Xion, praying she was reading this right.

"Xion, I like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Xion smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask. May I kiss you?"

Naminé wasn't sure if she would like kissing, but she wanted to try. She closed the gap between them, took Xion's face in her hands, and brushed her lips against hers. Xion put arms around Naminé and returned the kiss, gently moving her lips with hers. 

Moments later, Naminé broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Xion's.

"This was nice."

"Alright Xion and Nami!" Axel was clapping his hands as he and Roxas walked towards them. Roxas was holding four sea salt ice cream bars in his hands. He handed them out and then held his high.

"A toast to friendship and future double dates!"

The four clinked their ice creams and proceeded to dig in. Naminé and Xion traded glances and smiles, savoring salty sweetness and newfound love.


End file.
